12 Animal Villains
The evil 12 Animal Villains consist of Ratplague, Toros the Oxheaded Minotaur, the Tiger of War, Reckless Rabbit, the Deadly Dragon, Vincent Petrificos Villainsnake, the Horrid Horse of Babylon, Dr. Isaac Phineas Sinistersheep, Dark Monkey the Maniacal, Rooster Rotten, Pirate Dog Bootleg Liftleg, and Decepticon Plutarkian Harkonnen Sith Darth Boar. These 12 are the causes of the deaths of 1000s of people. Only Zodiac Force can stop them! Ratplague Ratplague is the villainous leader of the 12 Animal Villains of Shengxiao city, he is a rat. He is known in Rat Town as the Great Rat (大鼠). His power over pedophilia and black magic is responsible for turning Jimmy Savile evil. His rival is Aries. Ratplague is evil and has to be stopped. Wields his friend Shendu's Rat Talisman. Toros the Oxheaded Minotaur Toros is second in command. Gained infamy as the killer of some matadors in some nations such as Spain or Colombia. He is an ox. He is known in Ox Town as the Great Ox (大牛). His power over pollution was responsible for killing animals, to which he was cruel to. His rival is Taurus, who he is not to be confused with. Wields Shendu's Ox Talisman. Tiger of War The Tiger of War is the great tiger which pounced on human prey. He is known in Tiger Town as the Great Tiger (大虎). His power over terrorism and war was responsible for killing anyone, whether it be he or she to die. His rivals are the Gemini twins, as they double-cross him. Wields Shendu's Tiger Talisman. Reckless Rabbit Reckless is a ruthless rabbit that has anger over the traitor of the 12, Doublecat, as Doublecat belongs to Vietnam to replace him. Reckless is so reckless he had to put Doublecat in prison. He is so evil. He is known in Rabbit Town as the Great Rabbit (大兎) and he is a great warrior to them. His power over reckless driving and alcoholism is responsible for letting drivers die. His rival is Cancer, who he now hates. Wields Shendu's Rabbit Talisman. Deadly Dragon The Deadly Dragon is an evil known for his fire power. He is a dragon and he can breathe fire, burning houses. He is known in Dragon Town as the Great Dragon (大龍). His power over burning houses, arson, and violence is responsible for causing riots. His rival is Leo, his predator. Wields Shendu's Dragon Talisman. Vincent Petrificos Villainsnake Vincent Petrificos Villainsnake is a snake that teaches villains at their school Villainsnake Academy, where he is the headmaster. He is known in Snake Town as the Great Snake (大蛇). His power over punishment and disasters is responsible for causing horror and death. His rival is Virgo, his enemy. Wield's Shendu's Snake Talisman. Horrid Horse of Babylon The Horrid Horse of Babylon is responsible for letting the Tower of Babel fall instead of God. He also caused the origin of languages. He is known in Horse Town as the Great Horse (大馬). His power over destruction and eternal night caused volcanoes to erupt and make eternal night, like a male horse version of the Whore of Babylon. He rides on the very same seven-headed beast the Whore normally rides on. His rival is Libra, his archenemy. Wields Shendu's Horse Talisman. Dr. Isaac Phineas Sinistersheep Dr. Isaac Phineas Sinistersheep is a mad sheep-like scientist, wanting to take over many worlds with the other 11 with him. He'll stop at nothing to cause catastrophe and chaos. He is known in Sheep Town as the Great Sheep (大羊). His power over madness, vandalism, and offensive language caused other people to vandalize and swear. His rival is Scorpio, who does not like him. Wields Shendu's Sheep Talisman. Dark Monkey the Maniacal Dark Monkey is the creator of all Marvel and DC Comics Villains as well as creating the Disney Villains and Non-Disney Villains. Like his master Satan, he is a cheeky monkey. He is known in Monkey Town as the Great Monkey (大猴). His power over hatred, jealousy, anger, and sadness maakes people's emotions go low. He is the youngest, like a child. His rival is Sagittarius, the very archer that wants to kill him and the other 11. Wields Shendu's Monkey Talisman. Rooster Rotten Rooster Rotten, as his name states, is a rooster that is rotten as his chicken's eggs. He let Hitler, his Nazi friend, try to win the war, but for the very first failure of his, he had a headache. He is known in Rooster Town as the Great Rooster (大雞). His power over Nazism, Racism, Socialism, and eternal winter has kept him a heartless evil. His rival is Capricornus, who he calls fool. Wields Shendu's Rooster Talisman. Pirate Dog Bootleg Liftleg Bootleg Liftleg is a dog that keeps lifting his leg to empty the urine inside his P-Nis, his weapon, also known as the C.E.N.S.O.R.E.D., and he is known for piracy. He is known in Dog Town as the Great Dog (大狗). His power over piracy, bootlegging and counterfeiting makes him a good pirate as well as a bad drug dealer and gambler. He smokes a lot. His rival is Aquarius, who also has water, but in his jar. Wields Shendu's Dog Talisman. Decepticon Plutarkian Harkonnen Sith Darth Boar Darth Boar is a member of House Harkonnen, a Sith, a Plutark general, and a Decepticon in one. He is responsible for natural causes, a type of death. He is known in Pig Town as the Great Pig (大豬). His power over death and despair threw people into grief. His rival is Pisces, who he must kill. Wields Shendu's Pig Talisman. Extra Member: Doublecat Doublecat is considered a traitor among Ratplague's army, especially to his former friend Reckless Rabbit, who he replaced in Vietnam. He is known for not qualifying for the 12 Animal Villains. He is known in Cat Town as the Great Cat (大貓). His power over betraying the empire, and for his joy, have to be the same for all traitors that are good. His friend is Ophiuchus, his wasp friend. Wields his own-made talisman, the Cat Talisman. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Trains Category:Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Category:12 Animal Villains